Rectification
by icap0
Summary: Loss of life affects more than one person and just for how long had they been dancing to ancient songs? Unrelated but seems to fit right in with canon. Set a couple years after the movie but deal with way back. Keeping this as a one shot right now.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything lol...**

**A/N: I know I already started a story, but this came to me. Combines two ideas I had. Has nothing to do with the other story.**

It had been three years since Te Fiti's heart had been restored. Two years since some of the villagers of Motunui had settled on a new island.

*Flashback*

There was then the question of who would lead the people on the new island, Fuanui.

Tui walked forward. "You're my only child, but there is another I owe greatly. Loto." He hung his head, sighing. "Because of me, he lost his father to the ocean."

His thoughts went back to the day he crossed the reef with his best friend, resulting in his drowning. That still stung in his heart. If they had been successful, if they had found land, and if they were the ones who had wanted to start a new village, for sure, his best friend would have been the new Chief, and would have passed it down to his son.

Moana blinked and gulped. The years she'd been alive, she remembered the gloomy mother and son, who lived at the edge of the village. They kept to themselves, ocassionally fought with other villagers, then sulked on their own. They also glared daggers at her family for some reason. The mother had passed away while she was on her way to Te Fiti. The boy hadn't changed a bit, except for crying rivers.

But now, finally. Now she understood why. It all made sense.

"I know he hasn't been trained in anything at all Chiefly. But he really needs something. Something I can't give alone. This is what his father would have given him."

It wasn't immediate, but Loto took the offer. Tui and Sina, as well as one of the elders moved to Fuanui to aid and train him. He also took a wife to start a family as they would need heirs.

*Present day*

Since Motunui was populated, the last few weeks had the fewest villagers actually on the island. Barring the sick, elderly, some still scared to be on the ocean, as well as some who needed to fish or harvest. Most of them had travelled to Fuanui for a huge festivity.

Chief Loto and his wife Hewa were due to give birth to their first born.

Dancers were practicing, they still danced to an ancient song. This one in particular would only be performed to celebrate a birth.

Moana paused, watching them. She had personally taught many of them. Including that one silly kid who sometimes made up his own cringeworthy or flirty moves. He usually had not been selected for official performances since he ended up disrupting them.

But here he was, seemingly had been chosen for the official performance, now moving exactly in tune with the others.

Or not. As soon as he spied Moana, he wiggled his hips a bit more, moved his arms quicker, and made a face. Moana snorted and rolled her eyes, but hid a small giggle. Then raced up the path to the Chief's fala, ignoring the musicians that were practising nearby. The fala was not hers, but it was built just as grand.

"Chief Loto!" she yelled through the doorway.

After a moment he emerged. Soft brown eyes met hers and his happy grin hid some annoyance. "It's just Loto. Do I call you Chiefess Moana?"

"Yeah, I know. My father didn't let yours call him Chief either. But.. after everything.. you know?"

"It's the past. It hurts but it's the past. Now is not the time for hurt. I have forgiven your father. My father wanted to go. Yours just gave the opportunity. And my father was a fisherman. He probably knew more about boats than your father."

Loto realised they were still standing in the doorway when a cry came from inside. "Come in, make yourself at home. Gotta check on Hewa."

He scampered inside and disappeared around a corner. He heard talking with one of the mid wives.

"Is it coming?"

"Not yet."

"I'm okay. You have guests." A breathy voice squeaked.

"We'll call when it's coming. Go."

He reappeared around the corner, seeing Moana inspecting the fala itself.

"What? Something wrong?"

Moana grinned. "Nope, all good. Not going to leak or collapse or anything."

She couldn't help inspecting the structure of everything built, since back on Motunui she had needed to help diagnose all sorts of building issues. Not every village asked for help, and in some cases ended in more problems and she had definitely caught problems with impromptu checks.

The day wore on, Moana had met up with her parents and spent the afternoon catching up and relaxing, now that she was sole Chieftess of Motunui and hadn't seen them for months. As night fell, she settled into one of the guest falas.

Moana woke up to a huge commotion. She gasped. The birth wasn't happening now, was it. In no time, she was up and out the door.

"Oh you'll never guess who's here!" someone shouted to her, with a very excited wink. "Let's go!" She was led down to the beach.

Moana could guess, this same commotion back on Motunui, although probably the first time here. There was only one person, and especially managing to steal the thunder from others.

Yup. There he was, standing on the beach, surrounded by kids grabbing at him and adults all around him. Maui.

"Maui! You found this place!" As far as she knew, he hadn't yet been here. as every time he looked for her, she was out voyaging or in Motunui.

"Hey there Curly!" he started shooing the kids and started making his way through the crowd that now parted. "I went to Motunui but they said you were here."

Maui pulled Moana into a big hug. "It's so good to see you, kid."

"Me too," Moana beamed. Then added "But...you're not supposed to be the main attraction at the moment."

Maui's face fell and looked shocked. "Why? I'm not wanted?"

"No one told you?" She got a blank stare. "The Chief's wife Hewa is giving birth any time soon."

"Oh, wow. No wonder this place looks so festive. Yeah, I shouldn't be getting all this attention alone."

"Yeah, let's go take a walk somewhere. How about the path that goes around the village? We'll be close enough to hear anything."

"Sure, lead the way."

They spent the next couple hours walking around and picking up some fruits to eat. Everything was pretty much similar to Motunui.

They heard music next. "Oh, practising for the celebration of birth," Moana explained. "It is really special."

Maui nodded but paused, ears perked. He was slightly distracted but deep in thought.

"Hello!" Moana shouted and pulled his ear, annoyed. "Hey, are you hearing me?"

Maui blinked, still focusing on the music, it rattled something in him. Something very old, very faint. "Moana...I...heard that."

"You heard me, right?" Moana stomped her foot, still confused at the demigod before her, frozen, head tilted toward the sound, with a very unreadable face.

She stared at Mini Maui on his chest, who was not helpful and had his arms up seemingly confused.

Moana pulled on his ear again, finally getting his attention. "What gives?!"

"Uh.. um.. where did you get that song?"

Moana was confused. "Um, passed down from our ancestors, probably long before we settled on Motunui. It's an ancient song. Our ancestors that settled on other islands probably took it with them too. Like we are here."

"It can't be... it really can't be." Maui mumbled further but incoherently.

"What can't be? Have you heard this before? Some other island that our ancestors populated?" Moana then smiled brightly at what this means. "Do you know where those islands are? There could be people distantly related to me!"

"Us." Maui responded, with a realization.

"What?"

"Us. Me. I was human remember."

Moana was shocked then. A flood of ideas ran through her. Maui was born human. He was thrown away right after birth. This is an ancient song. He was a demigod. Which could definitely explain how he has memories of the day he was born.

"Are you saying... our village... your village... your human village." she trailed off.

"Yes! That also means... my village must have wanted me! They did. Even if my mother didn't." He felt a ping of sadness at that.

"Maui.. you have a village that wants you. Mine. Back on Motunui. Everyone loves you already. If they knew you are really part of our village, even thousands of years back, we're your village."

Maui started shedding tears, but tears of joy. "I...don't know what to say." He did go back to the humans after he was made a demigod and grew up. He had never gone back to his village. His mother not wanting him, doesn't mean his village didn't. Oh, they could have been so mad at his mother too. Or his father. Actually, just who his father was, he had no idea.

"I think maybe this would need some time to think about. Besides, I think you actually would overshadow the celebration if everyone were to hear this now."

"Could I maybe have some time alone? It's so...just overwhelming." Maui finally managed to say.

"Come on, let's get you a place for you to settle and gather your thoughts." Moana gently nudged Maui toward the village, not by the ear this time but his hand. Gently guiding him over.


End file.
